Memory cards commonly are constructed with a molded plastic body having opposite sides and ends, a combination circuit board and connector that is installed in the body, and top and bottom metallic covers installed at the top and bottom of the body. Such memory cards are especially useful in electronic equipment or devices of very small thickness, such as laptop computers that may have a width and length of 81/2 inches by 11 inches, and a thickness of much less than one inch. Standard JEIDA cards have a thickness, or height, of five 3.3 or millimeters, which enables them to be inserted into thin slots of the electronic device.